In many applications it is necessary to apply liquid chemicals to surfaces or objects. These applications include, but are not limited to, lawn and garden and agricultural applications, as well as other industrial applications. These liquid chemicals serve a variety of purposes from fertilization to killing pests. In many applications, it is necessary to mix the liquid chemical with a second fluid, typically water, prior to application. The mixing is done in a certain proportional to ensure effectiveness of the chemical.
Some form of device is typically used to ensure proper mixing of the chemical and the water prior to the mixture's application. Many devices require a high degree of interaction from a user during use, as well as requiring manual mixing of the chemical and the water, which can involve exposing the user to the unmixed chemical concentrate.
These and other deficiencies exist. Embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus that addresses one or more of these deficiencies.